Bully, Love, Revenge, Disease, I didn't know
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has a heart, lung disease of some sort (I'm not a doctor!) and a pretty bad bully. Lucy his (was) childhood friend was the victim. How can they end up loving each other? GrayXLucy, NatsuXLucy and some other's: Gale (GajeelXLevy), jerza (JellalXErza)... Xx-Ice-kun-xX adopted it!
1. Chapter 1

Details!: Gray Fullbuster has a heart, lung disease of some sort (I'm not a doctor!) and a pretty bad bully. A bad boy for saying out loud. His friends and classmates don't know about his disease and his foster family (Lyon, Ur, Ultear) doesn't know he is a bully.  
Lucy is (was) his childhood friend but is a victim of his bullying.  
Natsu, Loke and Gajeel is Gray's friends. Natsu is the happy one + Gray's childhood friend. Loke is nice with Lucy and Gajeel is just mean.  
Erza and Levy are Lucy's main friends and Erza is (was) also Gray's childhood friend.

Chapter 1: Natsu and Lucy, angry? Guilty

"Obs! Sorry Luigi." Gray laughed a little as he bumped into her and lost her books.  
Lucy sat down to get her books, pretty annoyed. She didn't want to say something. He would only come with another joke if she said something.  
"Come on, I'm sorry." Gray took hand forward to help her up. Her eyes studied his eyes. He was clearly lying. Her head just moved to the right as her legs rice up.  
"Yo! Gray!" A male voice shouted behind him.  
"Did I make you wait?" Gray looked over to find Loke and Natsu.  
"We pretty much had to go look for you, ice princess." Natsu explained as he saw Lucy That stood annoyed behind him. He grinned to her but were surprised to see her glare back as she walked.  
"We pretty much have math now." Loke said a little annoyed. He was One if Gray's best friends but he didn't like what he did to Lucy.

-

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked worried as she looked up from a book Lucy sat down at a desk with a "Thud!"  
"Gray?" Erza sighed as she came up to them.  
"It's so annoying Levy-chan, Erza-chan!" Lucy sighed as she lay her head on the desk.  
"He didn't used to be like this." Lucy said while turning her head to look at her friends. "He used to be Nice before he loved away." Erza sat down on the desk beside Levy.  
"Moved away?" Levy asked curious as she closed her book.  
"I haven't told you?" Lucy surprised looked behind Levy and saw Jet and Droy who put down their "Go Levy!" stuff.  
"Erza, me and Gray was neighbors. We had always been neighbors since We Were born but then when We Were 5, Gray seemed different. On his birthday, he hadn't been home for weeks but when we meet him. He was so sad and didn't want to talk to us. I don't know what happened." Lucy sighed sad.  
"And we haven't seen his parents either." Erza lay back in her chair so the long red air could just flow in the air.

"Everyone find your sets." Their teacher Laxus walked in.

-

"Lucy! Wait up!" A male voice shouted behind her as she walked to get her new books.  
"Natsu?" She asked suprised and turned but wanted to continue as she saw Gray and Loke walking while having and conversation behind him. "Wait up!" Natsu turned up his speed. "I want to talk to you!" He smiled.  
"Talk to me?" She glanced over at gray who seemed to look over at them.  
"Want to go out at Saturday?" Natsu blushed as the words escaped his lips.  
This came as a shock for Lucy, even for Loke and Gray.  
"I-I actually liked you for awhile." Natsu said with his blush got redder.  
Lucy felt a pain in her chest as her heart bumped fasted and she blushed. "I-I loved to." She smiled wide. "Really?" Natsu grinned wide and took her hand.  
She nodded.

Gray's Pov.

I was walking with Loke and Natsu. Gajeel had been with us awhile ago but left us as soon as he saw a girl named Levy . I don't know what he wants with her.  
Loke was telling a really good joke when Natsu suddenly shouted."Lucy! Wait up!"  
I looked to see Natsu sprinting against her with a grin and shouting to wait up. Who wanted to wait for him. He looked like some kind if stalker but she stooped. I glanced over at them. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but they were both blushing. Lucy actually looked pretty cu...Now wait! What was I thinking?!  
I wanted to know what they were talking about but like a football came flying I understood all of it. Natsu, my best-friend was asking Lucy out! My hands turned to fists in my pockets. Why was I feeling so angry? So guilty?


	2. Chapter 2

I understood all of it. Natsu, my best-friend was asking Lucy out! My hands turned to fists in my pockets. Why was I feeling so angry? So guilty?

Chapter 2: I want revenge over Gray Fullbuster!

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Erza asked worried as they ran in their P.E class.  
"W-what do you mean?" Lucy looked surprised over behind Erza where Jet and Droy were running with their "Go Levy!" signs.  
"Your blushing."  
"blushing?"  
"Yeah, YOU look like a tomato."  
"A Tomato!?"  
"Did a guy ask you out?"  
"k-kind of."  
"Who?"  
"N..atsu."  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah, he just came and confessed to me."  
"That's quite big, you now have a love life."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your first boyfriend."  
"But Erza, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Your blushing."  
"I and Jellal."  
"Jellal? That's big you know, he is pretty popular."  
"I haven't noticed That..."  
Suddenly Lucy trippes and fell with her face first.  
"Ow, ow." Lucy cried as her leg kept on bleeding.  
Suddenly she heard someone laughing. "That was funny." Gray wiped some tears from his eyes.  
"Gray, you bastard." Erza mutter tightening her fists.  
Gray jumped back a little as he saw Erza's scary face.  
"Lucy are you alright?" Three voices asked worried as they came to help her.  
"Yeah I Think so, Thanks Levy-chan." Lucy said and smiled at them.  
"Natsu, Loke?" Gray asked surprised as he saw them helping his enemy.  
"Erza, Levy, Take her to the nurses office." Loke said as he took a step towards Gray.  
"But..." Erza started angry. "Help me." Levy said as she took Lucy's arm around her neck.  
"I will take care of this, since We are his friends." Natsu said serious to Erza.  
She nodded and caught up to Levy and Lucy.

As they were out of hearing sight Natsu stepped forward.  
"What the hell is your problem Ice-head?" Natsu barked. Gray jumped a little but smirked.  
"Look Natsu. It was just a joke."  
"Gray please...we are your friend."  
Gray looked a little confused over at his two best friends.  
"She is our nakama and I love her. I like you Gray but not when you do this against a friend." Natsu said while blushing.  
Gray froze to the word love.  
"We cans still be friends if you quit with your selfishness." Loke said taking a step closer something that made Gray take a step back.  
"Men!" Their teacher Ichiya  
said angry as he came up to them.  
"Sorry Ichiya sensei." Gray smiled and started running.  
"Were is Lucy-san, Levy-San and the beautiful Erza-chan? Men?" Ichiya asked studying his students.

-

"You are ready to leave." Mirajane smiled to Lucy who were lying in a bed with her foot bandaged up.  
"Thank you." Lucy smiled and stood up.

As the three girls walks out Lucy said something that surprised them both but made them smile.  
"I want revenge over Gray Fullbuster!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your day Gray?" Ul asked as she took a bowl of sausages on the table.  
"Sausages again?" Ultear complained.  
"Be happy that we even have food." Ur sighed but turned back to her "son".  
"Pretty normal." He smiled a fake smile.  
"Yeah… right." Lyon said ironic. "What do you mean?" Gray asked annoyed.  
"Don't argue now, we're having a family dinner." Ur said irritated as she sat beside her only daughter.  
"It's only sausages!"

-

"What happened to your leg Lucy-sama?" One of the maids asked worried as Lucy walked through the main door.  
"It's only a scratch." Lucy smiled and took her bag down from the back.  
"Is dad home yet?" Lucy turned to a male butler.  
"He said that he hurried as fast as he could." The male butler smiled and followed her.  
"Nahh...Wataru-San, what do you think of when I say Love?" Lucy turned to see the butler blush but took it together.  
"What do you mean?" Wataru asked confused.  
"What do you think love is?"  
"L-love is...a feeling you get when you like someone really much." He tried the best he could.

-

As Gray were standing up with his empty plate in his left and glass in the right he got an awkward feeling. He froze at his place.  
"Hey Gray?" Lyon suddenly said as he looked over at his "little brother" but he didn't answer.  
As sharp pain exploded in his chest and he lost what was in his hands.  
"Gray?" Lyon hurried up as the family woke up from their daily routine.  
Gray took a hand to his chest. "Are you okay?" Ur stood up frightened.  
"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Gray said as the pain was gone.  
What the hell was that?


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip: 1 week.

"We are going to a camp, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted happy as he gave the bus-driver a heart attack as he were about to start the bus.  
"Just shut up Ash-brain." Gray who sat beside him said annoyed.  
Gray's wish came true as the bus started and Natsu were lying on the ground and nearly puked.

Gray hadn't been talking to anyone for a week. Something that was surprising since Natsu and him was often fighting because it was nothing to do.  
"Are you alright Gray?" Loke who completely ignored Natsu Who defiantly wasn't okay asked.  
Gray turned his head to see Loke sit on the seat beside him.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Gray asked annoyed as he wanted to be alone.  
"I'm worried about you dud." Loke said with an calm voice.  
"Don't be." Gray muttered. Loke twitches a little but calmed.  
"You haven't been talking to us for a week and that's a new record for you and Natsu to don't fight and the last one was 10 minutes." Loke turned again but look forward into the buss.

-

Lucy was sitting with her arms in cross. "Why are you so...?" Levy tried to find a word.  
"I'm going to take revenge thus week and on this camp." Lucy smiled wide.  
"Revenge?" Levy asked as she had forgotten everything last week.  
"He hasn't bothered me for a week so he have to have a plan." Lucy said thinking

-•-3-_-

"Can everyone gather in a group over here?!" An bald man shouted out as he pointed out a place in front of the bus.  
"Juvia's dress is getting dirty!" A girl shouted desperate.  
"It's okay Juvia." Another voice said.  
"Everyone calm down and follow my orders." A high young man shouted angry out too the crowd as the bus drove away. A long "Ohhhhhh." was heard.  
"This is Were you will live." He pointed up at a big mansion.  
"Look Lucy, it's just big enough for your shoes." Gray smiled as he finally said an insult after 1 week.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is quite big." Loke said wide eyed as the class walked into the mansion. Inside it were new. The walls were white as the floor was all black. It was two stairs up, one to the left and another to the right. "Isn't this amazing!" Levy shouted smiling. "I thought this was a camp..." Gajeel who came up beside her said awkward.  
"Special..." Erza muttered. It looked like Lucy's house.  
The high young man stood in front of them. "My name is Tondumo and going to be your leader." He said loud and serious.  
Suddenly a hand was in the air. "You pink one?" Tondumo pointed to Natsu.  
"Ah..."  
"Don't talk." Tondumo frowned.  
"Is this even a camp?" Gajeel asked out loud.  
"No."  
A surprised sound was heard. "So...?"  
"You will be working here."  
"WHAAAT?"  
"So this isn't a camp?" Natsu shouted confused.  
"Stupid salamander..."  
"Working?"  
"This is a hotel." Tondumo said serious. "Now that you mention it.." Gray said wondering as he looked around. They were standing in an reception. People were walking with their families and having a vacation. That didn't saw that!?  
"I have made a list of your jobs and each of you will meet tomorrow here at six!" Tondumo smiled for once.  
"This man is evil..." Loke muttered as he looked around.  
"Were do we live?" Erza asked as she came up to Tondumo with her mountain of luggage.  
Tondumo's eyes wided but got his serious look back.  
"I was coming to that...Just follow me." Tondumo pointed out and started walking against a back door.  
They walked out to find a beach and since it was so hot even if it was August, people were swimming and having fun.  
"Awesome!" Natsu shouted and was about run out in the water with all his clothes on. "Girls..." Loke said with heart in his eyes. "Swimsuits, bikinis..." Loke mumbled dreamy.  
"Stop right there, young man!" Tondumo ordered. Natsu who was running fell forward and Erza had to hit Loke into reality.  
Tondumo seemed to be angrier than necessary as they walked through a forest.  
"Do we have to live in the woods?" Lucy asked as she jumped over a new putt.  
"Look Lucy a spider!" Gray suddenly shouted.  
"Wha...?" Lucy shouted a stumbled and fell forward in the muddy road. "Thanks for the laugh." Gray smiled as he walked past her. She glared after him and then took his foot so he stumbled and fell over. "Thanks for the laugh." Lucy smiled as she stood up. Some of their classmates stooped and turned to see what the commotion was. Lucy sighed as her clothes were full of mud but suddenly a clad of mud came flying right at her. She managed to doge it but as she jumped to the right a new mud-ball came flying. Her hands were in the mud and took up a ball. As the attacker took a new ball, she sent a ball at his face. It hit perfectly and Gray fell back. Lucy had to laugh at him and he also laughed.  
Suddenly water started to rain down at them and only them.  
"I presume your Fullbuster and Heartfilia?" It was Tondumo's voice as the water stooped. They looked up at him.  
"To get a mark the first day may be fun for me but for you it may not." Tondumo said smiling.

**Why is Gray and Lucy so happy and what's with grammar mistakes? Natsu aren't you Lucy's boyfriend? Are Loke really a pervert? Why is Todumo smiling and why are they going to work at a hotel?**

**Nearly nothing of this will you find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

As they started to walk again Lucy and Gray walked at least 2 meters away from each other.  
'Have Gray changed?' Lucy wondered as she wanted to believe her thought. She turned her head to look back at Gray who seemed not to notice her.  
Natsu who walked beside him laughed something that made Gray angry so Loke had to stop them from nearly fighting.

"Okay!" Tondumo suddenly shouted and stooped something that made everyone else behind him, nearly go into each other. They were now in front of a house in the middle of a forest.  
"This is where you will live." Tondumo pointed up at a rundown house. The house in itself looked like...a horror house. The window wasn't really windows. The glass was gone. The house was all brow and. Two stairs were placed at each side of the house.  
"Hope no one is afraid of ghosts." Tondumo laughed a little but stooped as he saw the class serious look. No one seemed to be scared except for Lucy. She were hiding behind Natsu. Even Erza seemed like she wanted to fight a ghost.  
"Okay, boys on the right and girls on the left. Name on whos going to sleep in each room is hanging on each door. You will find out what you will work as, as soon as you get there, you will find out the houses mysteries on your own. Remember tomorrow!" Tondumo babbled as he were gone in the next second.  
As Gray already stood in one of the stairs he shouted; "Be careful Lucy so you don't get your big ass stuck in the door too your room." He laughed.  
She only glared after him.

_

after using an hour to get Erza's entire luggage up to their room Lucy jumped relived on to an comfy bed.  
"It's so great that the bed is at least...how should I put this? A bed." Lucy smiled up at the ceiling only to find spider webs. She hurries to turn her head another way.  
"What do you going to work as?" Levy who lay on the bed beside Lucy asked Erza nosy.  
"It stands here that Lucy will work as an waitress, Levy as an waitress at the official restaurant and I as an life savior." Erza read from a paper she had in her hands.

_

"That was unexpected." Loke said as he looked down for the second time at the paper in his hands.  
"What do you mean?" Natsu smiled as he explored their room.  
"I and Natsu are going to be piccolos." Loke looked up.  
"So...?" Gray asked confused.  
"You are go-." He was stopped by Natsu's sudden shout from a closet.  
"Look what I found!" Natsu was holding up an traditional blue yukata.  
"Were did you find it fire brain" Gray asked as he sat up.  
"In this closet." Natsu pointed back with his thumb.  
"Huh...what is this?" Natsu suddenly studied it but then he laughed.  
"So you're going to wear it." Natsu eyed Gray.  
"What do you mean?" Gray stood up.  
"As I was sa-y-ing. Gray you're going to be Tondumo-san's assistant." Loke finished.  
"What?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they meet were Tondumo had said that they should meet.  
Gray had put on the (write), he actually looked handsome in it.  
"Fullbuster, come up to me!" Tondumo ordered as he looked over the group.  
They were actually surprised of this. "Hai...Hai." Gray smirked as he saw Lucy's surprised face.  
"Just follow me and don't say anything less that your ordered to!" Tondumo ordered harsh. Gray just nodded and came up behind him.  
"Follow me." Tondumo ordered once again and walked against a new backdoor.  
They walked into find a changing room and 2 ladies and 3 men.  
"This is Salu, Mijano, Tony, Flome, Tadakara." Tondumo points out each one.  
"They will tell you the rest." Tondumo smiled a warm smile? That was kind of scary.  
He nodded to Gray and ordered him to follow.  
As Gray and Tondumo walked out Salu was the one to talk.  
She was a woman in her 30's. Her blond long hair hang down on her shoulders as she had an orange kimono who fit her perfectly.  
"The one who are going to work as waitress, follow me." She smiled friendly. Lucy and Levy found them self as the only one.  
Salu turned to walk out another door. "I would like you to introduce yourselves." Salu said with her smile clustered to her face as they walked through another door.  
"I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy said as Salu were walking to fast. "and I'm Levy McGarden." Levy ran after them.

-

Tondumo and Gray walked in silence as they went through another hallway. This silence was getting to Gray. It were to quiet. Why did he even get this job? Why was Tondumo so...bossy? Gray opened his mouth and was about to say something but Tondumo came to words first.  
He stooped and turned against Gray with an awkward smile.  
"You are probably wondering why your my assistant?" Tondumo said with an quite normal voice. Gray nodded.  
"...Ur nee, told me about your problem before you came here, and since it just happened 1 week ago..." He were interrupted by Gray suddenly shout. "Nee? Are you Ur's brother?" Gray gasped surprised.  
Tondumo nodded. "So you're that lazy ass that never got a job until you were 30 and are still afraid of the dark?" Gray pointed at him.  
"So that's what my sister thinks about me." Tondumo mumbled


	8. Chapter 8

"Levy-chan? Don't YOU think it is strange?" Lucy asked as she sat on a chair in official restaurant to the hotel. They had a break now. Salu had told them everything what to do + given them uniforms.  
Lucy's uniform were orange, Levy had the same.  
"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy asked curious and sat down at the chair beside her.  
"Why is Gray...Tondumo's assistant? It just doesn't make sense." Lucy wondered as she looked over at the people there.  
"Lucy...I have noticed that the only thing we have been talking about is...Gray. Maybe you kind of...like him?" Levy said as she smiles half over at Lucy who seemed to be surprised.  
"No...I have Natsu...and I'm still planning a revenge on Gray." Lucy said with a little blush.  
"...Lu-chan...I think Gray is a bad person...bu-" Levy was stopped by Lucy who gave a shout that she got an idea.  
Lucy smiled evil over at Levy who seemed to be scared. She knew this smile. This was the smile of an (idiot-smart-scary-nice-evil-girl) or you could just say it for short...ehm...I have no idea.  
"Your break is over." Salu's voice said as she smiled. The smiles seemed sadistic some way. You could see she were plotting something or it felt like it.  
"I can tell you later." Lucy whispered and went to take an order.

Gray actually felt exhausted right now. Tondumo's job was actually pretty stress full and it wasn't because of all the walking and running. It was because of all the talking. Since he had to follow Tondumo, he had to listen. It was Tondumo's talking. He had a total different personality now!

"Looks like its lunchtime." He said while looking at his watch.  
"Finally." Gray sighed.  
So it was following Tondumo again. They went to a restaurant. Many tables were set in order. Some few people were eating and the waitresses were taking orders but one waitress caught his eye.  
But he had to keep up the speed with Tondumo.

They found a table in a corner. "Order whatever you like." Tondumo gave him an menu.

-_-_-

"Heartfillia, take the order to table 11." Salu said from another table.  
"Hai!"  
Lucy looked over to table 11. It was in a corner. Tondumo was sitting there. With a smile? That was creepy! Lucy smiled a fake one and hurried up to Tondumo.  
"What's your order?" Lucy took up her notebook.  
"...I'll take...just an normal omelet." Tondumo smiled over at his "nephew". She nodded and looked over at the other person to find Gray. Gray looked up to find Lucy in the orange waitress costume. The outfit made Lucy's boobs to look even bigger.  
"I..an normal omelet...I guess." Gray said while trying to hide the faint blush. What was wrong with him. He hated Lucy, for what she did to him that day.

Erza was on the beach. She had learned really quick and no one had drowned.  
She was at the moment sitting on the beach, having her first break. Her face lightened up in a smile as the families were having fun.  
Suddenly a shadow stood before her. She looked up to find an familiar tattoo. "Erza!" The familiar person.  
"Jellal." She were surprised.  
"I haven't seen you for awhile." Erza stood up only to Get a kiss on her lips. Her cheeks started to heat up as she looked unto his eyes.

_

So Natsu were at the moment on the 3rd floor with an mountain of cases on his back and in his hands. Why didn't this hotel have trails? "What room was it again?" Natsu asked the man of the family. "50." He said and tried to look for the kids that originally had been running around them a moment ago.  
Natsu sighed tired.  
"Daddy! I found a coin!" One of his sons came running up to them with an big grin.  
The man smiled at his son.  
"I want to see too!" Natsu shouted just like the kid did in this fanfiction.

_**I didn't know what do write at the end with Natsu…so I used my experience and failed…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was lying at her bed. She was thinking of what Levy-chan had said earlier.

Flashback

Lucy spitted out her coffee. It tasted disgusting, like if someone but salt in it. She coughed several times.  
"Are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she approached in a hurry.

"Gray put salt in my tea...I mean coffee!" Lucy shouted as she tried to keep it low, so that the other guests wouldn't hear her.  
'She wasn't late to blame someone.' Levy sighed and found something to wipe the floor with.

"Why is Gray doing this to me?" Lucy muttered and sat the cup on the little, round table.  
"Why don't you ask him?"

End of Flashback

"Why don't you ask him?" Lucy slowly repeated.  
Why hasn't she thought of that before? That was practical the best thing to do. Well...she had asked once before but he had just avoided her.

Suddenly shouting, yells and some of the other girls screaming were heard outside.  
"Give it back to me ash-brain!" A well known voice shouted.  
"Not in a life time, I want a fight and we haven' had one in 1 week and 3 days!" Another well known voice shouted back and Lucy was sure about that he was smiling.  
"It's surprising that you can count!" Gray shouted back and set the speed up.

Lucy sighed and stood up from her bed and walked up to the door and slowly opened it as she was tired. As she opened it she got a glimpse of Natsu with a bag and Gray right behind him.  
"Can I help you with something." Ezra suddenly asked as she came surprisingly up behind her. Lucy jumped in surprise.  
"I kind of want to talk to Gray." Lucy said a little awkward but hoped that she wouldn't hear because...  
"Gray!" Erza shouted with all her might and walked up in front of Lucy.  
A few seconds went by and after 20 seconds he were coming up the stairs. (Did he jump down from the second floor?)  
"What is it Erza?" He glared up at them but they could all hear the fear in his voice.  
"I...I want to talk with you?" Lucy lifted a hand so Gray could see it.  
"No tanks Blondie, haven't You an appointment with the president, Mrs. Rich?" Gray turned to walk down. Before Erza could say anything Lucy were already on the job.  
"LISTEN UP GRAY! I'M SICK OF BEING CALLED NAMES, I'M SICK OF BEING BULLIED BYE YOU!" She screamed frustrated.  
Gray turned a little shocked around but glared. Some of their classmates walked out to see what was happening. Lucy wasn't finished as she took a deep breath.  
"I just want to ask you about something." She said in an normal tone.  
"What is it?" Gray asked and wanted the others to stop starring.  
"Why are yo-?" She started but stooped sudden as he turned to run. Why was he running?  
"Oi Gray, wait up!" She hurried after him before anyone could stop them.

The reason he were running was because of the pain. The pain?  
(As I said in a earlier chapter, he has some heart disease thingy. I'm a Gray fan so ;).)  
It hurt so much in his chest. He couldn't let the others know about this. (The worst thing you can do in a situation like this is to run away.)  
His breathing became shorter and heavier as he ran.  
"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted after him as she followed.  
Gray had to stop. He couldn't bear the pain anymore and coughed up some blood.  
_**  
Da...daa...daaaaaaaaa  
You see. I'm a Gray fan and I practically don't like Lucy but she is better than the creepy Juvia. (Sorry Juvia fans.)**___


	10. Chapter 10

Ur was eating their family dinner alone because of Ultear and Lyon who was sick of sausages and wanted something new. Like lasagna, something that was Lyon's new favorite food after he was visiting Sherry.  
"Mom!? Do you know where my-." Ultear couldn't finish her sentence because of Ur's phone which was ringing.  
"Hi, It's Ur talking." Ur said as she tried to spit some of the dinner out so she could talk.  
Lyon came also in as he opened the refrigerator and wanted some food.  
"What!?" Ur stood up as she shouted. Her children turned their heads.  
"Wha-? Is he okay? What happ-? Okay!" She ended he conversation and ran out the door.  
"What happened?" Lyon asked as he followed right behind her.  
"Gray.."

Da da daaaaa

That wasn't surprising was it?...I haven't watched Fairy Tail for awhile...so... Much more GrayXLucy in the next chapter.  
Small chapter…Gray's past?


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy sat depressed outside the emergency room as Gray was in surgery.  
She was worried about him. What was wrong with him? Why did he pass out? The doctors wouldn't tell her.  
They said to wait for his family.  
Was this her fault? Why did she blame herself?  
She turned her head as she heard some steps. They belonged to Tondumo.  
"How is he?" He asked really worried.  
Why was he here?  
"They won't tell me, we have to wait for his family." Lucy said with her face in her hands.  
Tondumo sat down beside her.  
"Ur will be here every seconds so be a little patient." He lay back against the wall. It was quiet for awhile.  
Wait! Who was Ur!?  
"...Tondumo-San?" Lucy suddenly spoke.  
"Why are you her an why aren't Gray's mother or father coming?"  
This came as an surprise for Tondumo. He looked over at Lucy's wanting info face.  
"Well...you see, as I said Ur is on her way." Tondumo spoke but knew what she meant.  
"No...I mean why isn't Gray's MOTHER coming?" Lucy turned face to face with the man. He starred in her sad eyes.  
Tondumo sighed heavily.  
"I think Gray is the one to answer that."

"Taiga!" A female voice shouted from up the hallway.  
They turned to see three people.  
Lucy recognized Lyon and Ultear from school but the lady in the middle...Why were they here and what did Tondumo mean?  
"Ur nee." Tondumo hurried up.  
"What happened? Uncle Taiga?" Lyon and Ultear talked all in one.  
"Take it easy." Tondumo waved his hands in defense and took a step back.  
They turned quiet and looked worried at their uncle.  
"I just want to know what happened to the little guy." Lyon said with a calm voice.  
Tondumo didn't speak but only turned to Lucy.  
Before anyone could do a thing the emergency room door opened and a tall man with a white doctor uniform stood there. He had blue hair and a tattoo on his face.  
The family members turned to him.  
"He is going to be fine."  
A long sight of relive filled them and they could all seat down for once.  
"He just got out of surgery but only one can visit at time." The doctor cleared and looked for a person who wanted.  
"...Can I visit him?" Lucy spoke quiet and looked up at the oddly familiar man.  
"That's alright Lucy." He smiled a warm smile.  
Lucy looked up at him and the others were looking at here.  
"Looks like our little man got a girlfriend." Ultear whispered over to Lyon who nodded.

"I didn't know you were a doctor Jellal." Lucy smiled up at the man as the walked up to Gray's room.  
Jellal didn't answer but just opened the door.  
Lucy looked at Gray who was sleeping in the bed. His chest were exposed as some kind of machine stood beside it.  
She blushed at the sight. He looked so peaceful...  
The door closed behind here as she walked up to the bed and found a chair to sit on.  
She kept quiet for a long time, just listened to his breathing as his chest was slowly lifting up and down.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as a salt tear slowly formed in her eye. Her hand came up to his open hand and gripped it thigh.  
"I know that...you're going to be alright but..." She sobbed and gripped thigh.  
"I miss you Gray...I miss how we used to always be together...every day. What happened to you...why do you hate me..." The last words came in a whisper as she laid her head in the bed and sobbed quietly.  
Suddenly there was a movement in the bed. She hopped back in embarrassment but the tears were still running down.  
"Stop crying Mrs. Rich, I miss you two." A male voice said as he opened his eyes.  
"Gray!?" She jumped up and smiled.  
He was quiet but as he understood what he had just said he blushed slightly.  
"I...don't hate you." He said a little weak as he tried to sit up.  
She wiped away her tears and hugged him.  
"What are you doing?" Gray asked awkward as he woke up to reality for real.  
"I'm sorry...it's my entire fault." The tears started one more time so his shoulder was wet of tears.  
"What are you talking about? It's my entire fault." He wrapped his arms around her so they hugged.  
"I want ask you something Gray." She hugged tighter and had an sharp red color.  
Gray had the same color. He wasn't himself now. He wasn't himself. What was he doing? Why was he hugging his enemy, why did he had this strange feeling. A feeling only his mother and father had given him. Was this the feeling of love?  
"Why do you bully me?"

This came not as a surprise but he removed his hands and lay back.  
"Can I tell you a story Luce?" He called her the nickname he invented when they were kids.  
She looked down at the sad eyes and nodded.  
"Well..."

Flashback~

"Bye Luce, Erza!" Little Gray shouted grinning as he sat into the little, black car.  
"Ice princess! Why didn't you say bye to me?!" A pink haired little boy shouted angry but smiled back.  
"You don't deserve it." Little Gray laughed and closed the door.  
"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Fullbuster!" The three kids shouted to a beautiful, black hair lady and a young man with droopy eyes.  
As the car started little Gray looked out of the Window and waved to his friends.  
"Have a safe trip!" Lucy shouted smiling while waving.

End of flashback

"That was the day you were going to visit a friend of your mother." Lucy pointed out.

"After about an hour as it begun to darken-." Gray continued and completely ignored her.

Continue Flashback-

"When are we there." Little Gray asked sleepy and looked up at his parents.  
Mrs. Fullbuster turned around and smiled at her son.  
"It's not much longer."  
"But you said that 2 hours ago!"  
"Don't be sad son! We can stop and eat for awhile." Mr. Fullbuster grinned wide as he drove into a little parking lot with 1 other car.  
Mrs. Fullbuster sent a cold stare at her husband as she wanted to keep driving.  
"What are we going to eat?!" Little Gray asked excited as they walked up to a little store.

His father never got the chance to answer his question as a frightened scream came from Mrs. Fullbuster.  
Little Gray's eyes widened in horror and filled them self with tears.

Mr. Fullbuster's eyes were wide but lifeless as his limp body fell to the ground with a *thud* and blood were running out of his chest and splashed at the ground.  
"D..dad!" Little Gray screamed frightened and took a step closer to his father but was stopped by his mother who were holding his shoulder.  
"Don't you dear move." An unknown voice said from a shadow. The family members looked at a man with a gun in his hand. He had black hair and a pair of black sunglasses. A smoke were sticking out of his mouth. as a grin formed his lips.  
"What have you done?!" Little Gray shouted as he tried to sound more brave then he was.  
"Don't Gray." His mother tried to stop him with putting a hand on his shoulder but he just winched it away.  
"Why!?" You could hear the sorrow in his voice.  
"What did I just say kid!?" The man said bitter and spitted out the smoke.  
Little Gray took a step back as the man took a step forward and crushed the smoke.  
"What do you want?" Mrs. Fullbuster asked with an anger voice and stepped in front of little Gray.  
"What did I just say? Are your family full of idiots, I'm holding up a gun here." The man mumbled but took a step forward and held up his gun.  
It was quiet for a while until Mrs. Fullbuster spoke.  
"You're Hayato Tenguru-san, right?" She said bitter and held little confused Gray behind her back.  
"Oh...your smart Mijano Fullbuster but how sad that your not going to live to see your son die." Hayato laughed and put his gun up to shot.  
Mrs. Fullbuster knew that this was the end. She couldn't save herself but if she could manage to...

"Gray, run!" She suddenly screamed as she turned around and pushed him back.  
Little Gray was in shock. He had already lost his dad but his mom.  
"I'm sorry mommy!" Gray cried as tears streamed down his face and he just turned to run. Run away!  
He heard a gunshot and knew that he had no longer a place to return to, no longer someone who loved him.

End of flashback.

"But that's terrible!" Lucy said angry and took Gray's hand.

"I had been running as far as I could. After awhile I came to a police station. I tried to tell them but they didn't believe me. They didn't believe me until the next day when they found mom and dad's...bodies.  
The Hayato Tenguru guy had already got away."

"Is he still on the loose."

"They haven't found him yet, they believe he is dead...  
I was sent to an ops range and was there for a week until mom's friend came and picked me up. Mum's friend was Ur. When I got there I meat Lyon and Ultear and was told that they were my new family.  
Since all my stuff was at my old home I had to get them as well.

Flashback

Ur drove up to the garage.  
"So this was your old house?" Ur asked as she stepped out of the car.  
Little Gray nodded sad and jumped down from his seat.  
"Oi! Gray!" A familiar voice shouted happy.  
Ur turned to her new son and smiled.  
"Be with your friend while I get your stuff." She ruffled his hair and walked up to the house.  
"Gray, were have you been?" Lucy asked smiling.  
Little Gray didn't answer.  
She turned quiet and looked at his sad face as Erza came behind her.  
"I get it! Your parents yelled at You.  
I hate my dad som..."  
She didn't get to answer as he slapped her.  
"How can you say that!?" Gray shouted with wide hateful eyes.  
Erza and Lucy were shocked.

"Gray! We have to go now." Ur said smiling as she hadn't heard a thing of what happened to the small kids.

"I hate you and I'm not your friend anymore." Gray said bitter as imot they could hear him.

End of flashback

"I...I didn't know." Lucy mumbled as new tears formed in her eyes.  
"I was stupid..." Gray mumbled and looked at Lucy with sad eyes.  
"I'm always saying things before I think...I thought that if I bullied you and said bad things that you would take back those words but I was stupid...You didn't know they died...  
I have only caused pain to someone I love instead of telling you it face to face."  
Lucy's eyes wide. "Do you love me?" Lucy whispered and looked into his eyes. As Gray understood what he was saying he blushed a dark red color.  
"...I...love you." He smiled at her.  
The door behind them clashed up.  
"You love Lucy?!" Natsu's familiar voice shouted with an angry tone.

_**Hey? I have a question for you! Should I make something dramatic, violent or something like that happen to Lucy?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Lie?

"Na...natsu!" Lucy and Gray gasped as they saw Natsu.  
Lucy jumped up and waved her hands in defense.  
"It's...It's not what it looks like!" Lucy shouted with a little panic in her voice but it didn't seem that Natsu believed her.  
"Popsicle! How dare you..." Natsu took a step forward and was clearly angry.  
Gray that had bowed his head lifted up and had a smile on his face and started laughing. Just laugh.  
Natsu and Lucy stared at him with a little strange looks.  
"Why do you laugh?" Natsu growled as he walked up to the bed and dragged Gray up by his shoulder and glared at him. Lucy just stood there watching as she didn't know what to do. Gray stooped laughing and looked at Natsu.  
"It was a joke." Gray smiled at him.

Lucy felt hurt. Why? Why did he play with her feelings?  
"Everything? Even that with your parents?" Lucy asked with a shaky voice.  
Gray looked at her with a fake smile. "What do you think; they're home...where they should be..." The last came out in a quiet tone as he was sad.  
"So...you don't love me?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes and wanted to leave.  
"Who want to love a bitch like you." Gray laughed at her as she turned and ran out of the room.  
Suddenly a fist crashed into his chin and fell back in the bed some blood fell to the sheet as blood dripped from his nose.  
"What the hell? What's wrong with you fire-breath?" Gray gritted his teeth and looked up at Natsu.  
Natsu glared at him and walked out without looking back.

Gray just stared after him and as soon he was out of sight he sat back in the bed.  
What had he done? He felt guilty. Of course he loved her. Damn it! Why was he so stupid? Now he had lost another one. His parents were long dead...gone...vanished from the earth like air...

Lucy ran out of the hospital with tears running down her chins. It was her but she couldn't stop herself. It seemed so real. Gray being nice, his parents death but she knew it was a lie. It had hurt Gray to lie to her but she couldn't help feeling sad.

Suddenly she bumped into something or rather someone. She was about to fall back when someone grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't fall.

"Careful there, I don't want a beautiful girl like you get hurt." An unknown male voice said.

**I'm sorry for the late update! And I'm sorry that it's only 1 and that it is so small. **


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and looked right into two blue eyes she had never seen before.

"Why are crying?" He asked a little worried and let her arm go.

"W-who a...?" She tried to stop her eyes and shaky voice but failed.

"That's not important now." The guy said and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

It came surprising as Lucy's eye was wide. It wasn't every day she was hugged by a stranger.

"Who?" She asked and got loose from the hug and looked up at a smiling blond man she had never seen before.

"I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe." He said in a manner that kind of reminded her of Natsu.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy hurried and introduced herself.

"Lucy...nice name. So tell me why you are here." Sting said and had a cocky smile.

"You see...a friend of mine...Gray...was kind of...sick and he confessed to me." Lucy said with a shaky voice and looked anywhere but him.  
Why was she telling a guy she just meet all this?  
"Isn't that great and...?" Sting asked and smiled down at her and laid a hand at each shoulder so he looked into her brown eyes.  
"But...I already have a boyfriend and he heard everything..."

It was quiet for awhile before Sting spoke again.  
"Break up with him and say no to Gray's confession." Sting said quick and took away his hands from her shoulders.  
Lucy just bowed her head so he couldn't see her eyes. "Why?" She whispered with a shaky voice.  
"Because if you chose one of them you will end up hurt anyway. And by the way, I'm out on the marked." Sting pointed at himself with a wide grin.

"Sting." An unfamiliar voice said with and not actually angry tone.  
Sting jumped in surprise and glared over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing here Rogue?" Sting asked a little annoyed.  
Lucy looked up to find a black haired male she had never seen before.  
As Rogue let his red eyes see the blond haired girl...  
Lucy felt her heart jump over a bump.  
He was so...handsome...  
"We have to to back to the hotel." Rogue said quiet and turned to walk but smiled to Lucy in a fast manner.

"Hey! She was mine." Sting said annoyed as he followed Rogue.  
"…What hotel are you staying at?" Lucy shouted after them and smiled sweetly.  
"Skyfall beach!" Sting shouted back and smiled wide.

"Oi! Lucy!" A familiar voice shouted behind her but Lucy didn't hear him as she just stared after them.  
"Lucy!" One more time and she woke up to reality.  
"LUCY!" She jumped and turned to find Natsu that seemed worried.  
"Natsu." She smiled and hugged him.  
Natsu seemed surprised by this action and took a step back.  
"Are you alright?" Natsu asked a little awkward but with a soft tone.  
It was quiet for awhile as a car passed them.  
"Listen...Natsu..."

-

"Damn it!" Gray muttered as he lay back in the bed. Why was he so weak? So stupid? So...  
"Yo little man." A familiar voice said with a grin from the door.

"Lyon-nii." Gray greeted and sat back up with the same fake smile he always carried.  
Lyon's became dead serious suddenly as he walked up to the bed.  
"Why did that blond girl run of crying?" Lyon asked as he stared down at him.  
Gray froze. Did he see that? This was bad.  
"I'm sorry." Gray let his eyes be covered by his bangs.  
Lyon sighed and took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"Just do something about it!"

A/N: They are a little out of character but that was the point :/


	14. Chapter 14

Gray had to stay at the hospital for 4 days in a row, they still had some tests to do but he was lucky that he had come to the hospital so quick or it could have been worse.  
After wards he had to go home and skip the rest of the "job" but the others were still working.  
Lucy had felt better the rest of the "camp". She hadn't talked to Natsu or Sting and Rogue. She hadn't met them more times.

Time skip!: first day at school after "camp".

"I'm bored." Natsu mumbled to himself as he sat down at his usual desk.  
"We just got here, no need to be bored at once." Loke said bored as well as he sat down beside him.  
"You're bored as well and it's no fun at school. Lucy broke up with me and now I only have you and Gajeel." Natsu sighed.  
Loke got a little annoyed at the word only but let it go and lay back in his chair. To tell the truth he missed the job. All the girls, the bikini and bathing suits.  
He still hadn't had a girlfriend for 3 days, and Lucy was out on the marked. Maybe this was his chance? "Yo, Salamander, playboy." Gajeel greeted s usual as he sat down beside Loke.  
"I'm bored." Loke and Natsu said in unison.  
"Yeah, we're icy? Haven't seen him for a week." Gajeel asked and looked over at his two friends.  
Natsu turned annoyed around.  
"Hey! Lucy-chan!" Loke suddenly shouted to the blond girl that stood in the door.  
The blond girl looked a little awkward at him. When did she give him permission to call her -chan? But she smiled at him.  
"Loke-san." She was alone for a change and sat down at a seat in the back.  
"I was wondering if-." He didn't get to finish before the door to their class room opened and their teacher came in. Laxus walked some quick steps.

"Everyone go to your seats." He  
Yelled and seemed annoyed as he went up to his desk in front of the class.  
"We have three new students today." He announced with an annoyed voice and looked at the door.  
All the students turned their heads to the door to see a blond boy that reminded them kind of Laxus, behind him came another boy with black half long hair and red eyes and last but don't least a girl. She had white short hair and two big blue eyes.

"Lisanna!" Natsu suddenly shouted out happy and jumped out of his seat.

_

Okay, how was he going to do it? Gray asked himself as sat on the school roof. He had a total view over Magnolia as he sat there.  
Gray felt both stupid and a total lack of courage as he sat there.  
He wanted so badly to say that he loved her but he couldn't, he was too afraid.  
Afraid of what? You may ask. Afraid of losing another person!  
He had always brought misery.  
Ever since he's parents died he had brought misery to every person that loved him and that was also a reason for bulling her. It wasn't just because of that one time many years ago…  
He thought that if he bullied Lucy and got her to hate him she wouldn't end up in misery and that was how it looked like now.  
People were happy but he wasn't at all.  
He remembered the first day he lived with his foster family. Ur's husband and Ur had been fighting because of him. They had told him so many times that it wasn't his fault that Ur's husband moved out but he didn't take that in. It was his fault.

Suddenly he heard the school clock bell.

He looked at his clock. Time for lunch already? He sighed and turned his head to look at the door that leaded to some stairs he had climbed up.  
Maybe he wasn't fit to love someone?  
_

"Lu-chan! Want to grab something to eat with me and Erza?" Levy asked smiling as they walked out from the large building they called school.  
"I'm sorry Levy-chan, Erza-chan. I have somewhere to be." Lucy said with a kind of sad voice.  
"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy suddenly asked a little worried.  
Lucy stopped and tried to smile. "Don't worry about it, bye." She smiled as she walked to the left as they walked out of the school's entrance.  
"See you tomorrow." Levy shouted behind her and turned to walk with Erza.  
Lucy sighed as she walked on the sidewalk. Today was the day? She missed her mother.  
Death anniversary was the worst thing she knew about.  
It hurt every day as she could only look out if her bedroom window and see her grave.  
She missed her and it was sad. Everyone missed her. The worst thing was that her father was never home. Wataru and the maids was great company but it wasn't the same.

"Welcome home Lucy." Miwako one of her maids greeted as she steeped trough the door.  
Lucy greeted her back and throw her bag into a corner.  
"Is dad home?" Lucy asked with a depressed voice and looked at her watch to find it to be 4pm.  
"Sorry bu-." She couldn't finish her speech as a crash was heard from the kitchen and some yelling after wards.  
"Why are you such a...for Pete's sake Wataru!"  
"I'm sorry." Miwako exuded her self and hurried to the kitchen.  
"We have a guest by the way! He is in the garden!" She yelled as she closed the door to the kitchen.

A guest? Probably Natsu again.  
He had come to her house everyday for three days now. It wasn't because he was annoying...well. They were childhood friends but when they were children, Erza, Natsu and Gray used to come into her room without her knowing. Sometimes they would come to her house before she came home and they would be sitting at their dinner table eating.  
Gray... Wonder what he is doing. Lucy thought a little sad and walked out to the living room.  
As she looked out the big glass door that showed them the garden with the graven, she saw a familiar raven hair. A familiar boy that was sitting in front of her mother's grave.

"Gray!?"

A/N: I want to end this story a little soon because of another story I really want to keep writing on :/ But we should just see what's happening next 


	15. Chapter 15

"Gray?" Lucy asked a little careful as she opened the glass door that leaded to garden.  
He didn't answer he was only looking. Looking at the stone and the flowers. It was like he was in his own little world.  
She decided not to wake him up from the dream and walked up to sit beside him. Only looking at the grave.

Layla Heartfillia, rest in peace, you will always be in our hearts.

A salt tear slowly fell from her eyes. Why was she crying? She hurried wiped away the tear.  
Her brown eyes looked over to Gray who still was in his own world. A smile formed her lips as she remembered the old days. Now she sounded like an old lady.

It was when Gray had been away for a week and been with his mother's friend.  
She, Natsu and Erza had been playing chase when they got back.  
Gray had a grin on his face and asked if he could play with them. They had agreed and since Natsu was ready to catch Gray, they let him chase. As Natsu and Gray was out of sight, Lucy and Erza had been seeing something strange. It was clothes lying around everywhere. It was Gray's clothes! Why were they lying there? As they came running back against them they saw Gray. But only in his boxers!  
Lucy blushed but Erza was surprisingly angry.  
"Gray!" Erza shouted. It made Gray stop in his track and Natsu had to stop so they wouldn't run into each other.  
"Your clothes!"  
"My clothes, what's wrong with them?" Gray asked with a shaky voice as Erza's face expression was freaking him out.  
He looked down and actually freaked out. Even Natsu who had been chasing him freaked out. Why hadn't he noticed that?  
Gray blushed deeply and ran to find his clothes.  
They used to laugh about it later and he continued doing it without knowing it himself but it stooped in second year of junior high.

She smiled at the memory and looked over at Gray. He had stopped looking at the grave and sighed.  
"Gray?" Lucy asked careful but jumped back when Gray shouted in surprise and fell back.  
"Don't do that, don't you know it's unattractive for a woman to scare people?"  
"Don't you know that it's unattractive to act like a kid?" Lucy smirked.  
Gray stood up and put a hand to his own hair and ruffled it.  
"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked with a harsh voice and glared at him.  
"What's the sudden attitude Luigi?"  
"I want you out of my garden and out of my sight?!"  
"Why? Of what it looked like a second ago, you looked like a granny remembering something funny from her childhood."  
"Why are you here at all?"  
"I hadn't planned to visit you but I was visiting the old house beside yours and then I remembered that it was your mum's death anniversary."  
"How did you know?"  
"My parents were killed on the same day only some years later."

They're eyes meet in a sad moment but both of them looked away.

"But why don't you visit your own parents grave?"  
"Because...Because I don't know where it is! Okay, happy now?"

Lucy was a little surprised by the outburst and took and stepped back.  
Gray took a moment to calm down.

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Gray said a manner that wasn't him. That soft voice wasn't him at all.

"But why are you making yourself look like an idiot?" Lucy looked at him with a warm but thoughtful smile.

"It's because...I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like he had stopped breathing for a second and needed to take in what he just said. He didn't regret it. He meant what he just said. Yeah! He loved Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy felt a pain in the chest as her cheeks heated up like mad. She had never had this feeling before. The feeling she couldn't describe. She let her brown eyes look in to Gray's dark blue eyes.

"B-but if you..." Gray started and tried to get his voice back.  
"I love you too." Lucy said with a flushed face but she smiled to him.  
Gray's eyes went wide, she smiled to him? She said she loved him?"  
It was an awkward silence for a second before Gray stepped up to her. His face had a shade of pink and Lucy had to smile. He was so cute.

"Can...can I kiss you?" Gary's voice broke and it sounded a little awkward.  
"If...if you want to." Lucy answered with a shaky voice. Gray scratched his chin and looked at her with a little questioning expression. It was a little embarrassing. He had actually never kissed anyone before, and asking for permission was awkward as well.

"Don't tell me." Lucy started to giggle. "What is it?" Gray asked embarrassed and turned his head to the side.  
"You have never kissed a girl before?" Lucy giggled and tried to look him in the eyes. Gray didn't answer but looked back into her eyes.  
"Then I will take the lead." She told him with a low voice. He looked at her with a little surprised expression. She place both her hands at each side of his cheeks and leaded his head a little low so she could look straight into his dark blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, wanting this moment to last forever.  
Slowly, she leaded his head closer to hers and leaned her head to the left as their lips nearly touched.  
"I..." Lucy started but was interrupted by a; "Achooo!", "Wataru!", "Miwako do something about your boyfriend! He totally ruined the moment." and "We are not together!"

Lucy and Gray took both a step back and was totally flushed.  
"So...I guess...see you at school tomorrow." Gray laughed a little disappointed and totally embarrassed.  
"Se you at school." Lucy answered in the same tone and watched as Gray jumped over the fence that separated the property from the others.  
Wait? Why did he jump over the fence?

A/N: To tell the truth, it was hard writing the chapter and I have absolutely never kissed anyone before, so I can't write with my own experience. I promise! That something dramatically will happen to Lucy but I got to have the right moment! Help me if you want.

I'm sorry for my English and grammar.

If you want some info on Wataru and Miwako:

Miwako came to their house as a maid when Lucy was 2 years old. She came from a really poor family and was actually just going to work there for 3 years but ended up working there… She is still working as you can see.

Wataru came 1 year later and is 2 years younger than Miwako. He was abandoned by his parents and ended up at the street. He had been living on the street for 3 years until Lucy's mother took him in and he became a part of the family. As he wanted to repay them, he started working at their house.

If you want to know how the look like, you can serch for Takagi Wataru and Sato Miwako on google!


	17. Chapter 17

Preview to the sequel: I don't want to die:

"Good morning, Erza-chan." Lucy greeted one of her best friends as she saw her standing outside her house.  
"Why so happy?" Erza asked a little surprised. It wasn't everyday Lucy was like this. Usually she would come out looking like a ghost.  
"Is it something wrong with being happy?" Lucy asked grinning as she walked past Erza and on the sidewalk that leaded to their usual school.  
"No, but usually your looking like a gifts and sometimes a zombie when I meat you."  
"That's mean."  
"But true."  
"Come on, Erza-chan."

_

"What are you looking at?" Natsu asked curious as he looked over at Loke who had his head down in some kind of magazine.  
"I'm repeating, what are you looking at?" Natsu tried once again and this time annoyed.  
"It's not a sight for a young and innocent soul like yours." Loke cleared and closed the magazine and looked at Natsu with a "Mather of fact" face.  
As a car went by on the road, someone bumped into Loke so the magazine fell on the ground open on a random page.  
Loke looked a little annoyed as he stared after the boy who had a familiar raven hair.  
"THANK'S FOR THE APOLOGY!" Loke shouted sarcastic after him.  
"Loke, you kind of remind me of my grandfather, he also likes this porn stuff." Natsu said as picked up the magazine from the ground.

_

In a car somewhere:

"So I only have to take the girl?" The man asked as he light up his second smoke that day.  
"Yeah, if you take the girl, we have the boy." The man said with smirk from the other side of the phone.  
"I thought they were enemies, so why bother? If I remember correctly, he will probably run away, like last time." The man laughed a little as he breathed out some smoke.  
"Hayato-kun? A mother will do anything for their children, but not if they don't remember. The beast will get its meal. Remember!?" The man in the other end laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I have heard you want more? Okay, okay. I'm going to write more with Gralu. You see, I'm writing on a Prince of tennis fanfiction so it might take awhile… IT WILL COME!**


End file.
